book_of_mages_the_dark_timesfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Sea
Great Sea is one of the six clans within the Book of Mages world. It is generally perceived as a 'White Robe' clan as many of it's members, and two of it's leaders, are from here. They have a large focus on defending bolts, as opposed to the Chaos Desert mage having more attack bolts than other clans. Clan Spells Mana Leak Effect: Adds the Mana Leak debuff to your bolts. Every turn, the opponent passively loses mana equal to the level of Mana Leak currently on them. Maxes out at 40, making it the most difficult spell to max. Goes up by 2 every skill point put in. Is deadly when a mage's mana regeneration passive spell is less than 50. Requires 20 Special Points to cast. Additional Defending Bolts: Every two points invested will increase additional defending bolts by 1, alternating between High and Low until both have 5 extra. Requires 20 Special Points to cast. Mana Leak Wave: Instantly puts up to 10 extra Mana Leak debuffs on the opponent. When first learns, starts at 2, but CAN be increased to 20 after 10 Skill Points are put into it, increasing by 2 every time. Cancels the opponent's defense. Requires 40 Special Points to use. Absorb Damage Mirror: You can only use this spell when it's your turn to defend. The enemy attacks, and you take no damage. Instead, next turn, you deal all that damage back in a Combined Bolt. Requires 60 Special Points to use. Absorb Damage Regeneration: Like Damage Mirror, but restores your life instead of takes it away. Requires 80 Special Points to cast. Explore Area Events First Part Burning Mage: Within the Dark Alleys not too long after the Young Mage Contest, you will come across four mages. One is Waterrip of Great Sea, and he was left to die by, supposedly, a Chaos Desert mage who has long since left. Three other mages are present: Deadspirit of Burning Hill, Freezebone of Ice Land, and Owleye of Dark Wood. These guys are constantly yelling, and laughing at him. They mock his dying state, and kick him. Once you arrive, you get two options. You can save Waterrip, making the three others earn a Bad reputation with you, and him giving you another option. Waterrip will let you take a Mana Stone, or 6 Skill Points. If you leave him to die, the other three mages have a Good reputation with you, and you find the Mana Stone with no choice. No other events ever happen in Great Sea for EVENT searches. A lot happens plot-wise. (See The Four 'Parts'). Members (More May Be Added. There Are A Lot) -Wetanger: Magic Master. Neutral Mage. Invites you to the Great Sea War in the neutral ending, but is not fought on either Robe side, however. -Watervine: Clan Leader. White Robe. One of it's three 'leaders' prior to the White Mage Election. Wavepuke: White Robe. One of it's three 'leaders' prior to the White Mage Election. -Soundinghorn: White Robe. Rival of Great Sea. Easiest opponent in the Young Mage Contest. Becomes the White Mage in White Robe sub-timelines where you don't. -Waterrip: Neutral Mage. Can be found in the 'Burning Mage' event. Will either by saved or killed by your decision. -Shipsail: White Robe. Can be found in the Prison mission on both Robe sides. Depending on your faction, is an ally or enemy. -Waveslash: White Robe High Mage. Gets attacked by Black Robes in Darkwood. -Waveharp: White Robe. Prisoner in the Prison Mission. Depending on your robe side, will need to defend from rescuers, or be freed if you're in the White Robes. Number 7 in the Book of Mages. -Arroway: Neutral Mage. Steals damage orb from Flaretwist in Burning Hill. Can be persuaded to join Black Robes. Category:Clans